Information Negotiations
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Hardening Shipping; Maxie heads to Team Aqua's base in an attempt to gain some important information, but things don't go as he had planned.


"What is your problem today, Maxie? You're being unusually quiet. Give up on your childish little dream of expanding the land already? Is that why you let yourself get caught so easily?" Archie's taunting voice came from across the room of one Team Aqua's secret hideouts.

For some reason or another, Maxie himself had come to the base, and alone, at that. The grunts of Archie's team had been rather confused when the Magma leader had shown up and allowed himself to get caught. When they had planned on holding him captive, however, it had been Archie himself who had insisted on bringing him to his office. Now, as Maxie stood with an unhappy frown on his face, Archie couldn't be happier. Well, he couldn't be happier without holding onto the Red Orb and Kyogre. But that was different.

"No, I haven't. It's not any more childish than your dream, you know." Maxie sighed heavily before shaking his head. "I'm not being quiet, either." The red haired leader protested in a mumbled voice as he looked up at the grinning male on the other side of the room. "I can't find much time to speak."

"What was that?" Archie scoffed. "Remember where you're at, Maxie. You're in _my_ base, and I can do whatever I damn well please to you. It wouldn't be wise to keep that tone up."

"You're so _very_ terrifying. If only everyone was as intimidating and confident as you are." Maxie smirked smugly at the low growl Archie gave. "I'd just _die_ if you had your way with me."

The sarcastic remark from Maxie made a metaphorical light go off in Archie's mind. The dark haired male looked Maxie over with a bit of curiosity this time, making Maxie raise an eyebrow.

"Archie? What's with that look?"

"Oh, nothing." Archie replied in his typical, gruff voice. He took a few steps over to where Maxie stood. "Say, Maxie, what is the reason you've come here today?"

"I was hoping to get a bit of information out of you, but it doesn't seem like you're in any mood for negotiations." Maxie crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're still being stupid." Archie laughed as he approached a suspicious Maxie. "You don't shut up, do you?"

"I could say the same." Maxie muttered crossly.

The two rivals stared one one another down once Archie had stopped to stand in front of Maxie. Neither said a word as they tried to make the other flinch or look away, something to make them seem less superior.

Maxie felt his heartbeat increase, and his entire body seemed to feel as warm as a volcano. Simply being under Archie's gaze seemed to make him appear flushed.

"Did you really come by to steal information from me, Maxie?" Archie couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, Archie, I did." Maxie held a steady, firm tone.

"Oh really?" Archie chuckled, leaning in dangerously close to Maxie's face. "Then why don't you try?" The feeling of Archie's breath on his face was one that Maxie hadn't expected; it only fueled the warmth he felt inside.

"Really?"

"Really."

Without a second thought, Maxie pressed his lips against Archie's. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but once his instincts had kicked in, he went with it. Archie was startled for a second, but he soon smirked, roughly kissing him back. It was the route he had planned on taking, anyway. Before Maxie knew it, Archie had him cornered against a wall. When they broke for air, Archie pinned Maxie's arms above his head.

"I think I'm the one that's going to be getting information out of this." Archie breathed hotly against Maxie's ear, chuckling at the nervous swallow he gained in response. "Where is the Blue Orb, Maxie? Does Team Magma have possession of it?"

"That's none of your-" Maxie cut off with a muffled groan of pleasure as Archie's lips attached to his neck. Maxie felt him smirk.

"Come on, Maxie. Tell me." Archie kissed and sucked around on Maxie's neck, searching for that one special spot. When he succeeded in finding it, Maxie's protests turned quiet, but his other sounds were still made. Archie felt the muscles in Maxie's arms constrict as he balled his hands into fists.

"I-I'm not going to tell you," Maxie swallowed hard. "I-It's none of y-your business." He stuttered, barely able to form a sentence.

Archie only sucked harder on Maxie's neck, finally halting with a pleased expression when Maxie leaned his head back against the wall. "Are you going to tell me anything now?"

"Of course not." Maxie gave him a half smirk, something that Archie found very pleasing.

"Then have it your way, Maxie." Archie switched his hold on Maxie's wrist to where he held them up with only one of his hands, using the other to go to Maxie's Team Magma jacket. He slowly opened it up, staring into Maxie's mesmerized eyes the entire time.

"F-fine! We don't have the Blue Orb!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

Archie chuckled as he released his hold on Maxie's wrists only for a moment in order to slip the clothing on his upper half off. Maxie took the opportunity to slip Archie's shirt over his head. Both of them paused a moment to examine the other's fine chest.

"I'm not going to be the only one exposed here." This line was Maxie's attempt at justifying his actions, though Archie just laughed.

"You're the one that started this."

"Shut up." Maxie muttered, casting his gaze aside for a moment. Archie took this chance to reattach his lips to Maxie's neck, slowly trailing his tongue down his chest. He didn't worry about restraining Maxie's arms anymore; he wouldn't resist this. When Archie finally reached the hem of Maxie's pants, he lowered himself down and looked up into his eyes.

"You're going to leave Team Aqua alone for the next two weeks, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Maxie huffed stubbornly. "I would never-"

"Have it your way." Archie positioned his hands on Maxie's pants, beginning to pull them-

"BOSS! BOSS!"

Both Archie and Maxie's heads jerked in the direction of the door as the light from it caked them in light. Two male Team Aqua grunts stood at the door frame, their faces flushed; Archie and Maxie's faces mirrored the deep red color. The grunt's mouths stood slightly agape as they stared at their boss and his nemesis.

"I'M NEGOTIATING INFORMATION! SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!" Archie shouted out of embarrassment and surprise. The grunts nodded furiously and quickly shut the door behind them.

"SORRY, SIR!"

"I'm going to kill them later." Archie growled.

"That's all it took to get you to stop? I would've thought you could do better than that, Archie." Maxie smirked.

"You wish."


End file.
